Blue's Favorite Song
Blue's Favorite Song is the 6th episode of Blue's Clues from season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Maracas *Conga Drum *Trumpet *Flute *Freddy *Fifi *Chicks Summary Steve plays Blue's Clues to figure out what song Blue wants to sing. Recap It was song time but Steve can't figure out Blue's Favorite Song. They play a game of Blue's Clues to find out. Steve steps on the 1st clue, a duck and draws it in his notebook. Later on, Steve & Blue try to find the right sounds for each musical instrument. Immediately after that, the phone rings. Steve answers it and it was the felt friends on the phone who had a song of their own. Steve tries it but messes up. He listens again. He gets it right and hangs up the phone. Steve sees the felt friends Fifi & Freddy. They both sang Boom-ba-cha-cha-la-la boom-boom-bop. Steve sings along with them. Then it was Mail time. Steve reads the letter. After that, Blue & Steve skidoo into a picture of a farm. Immediately after that, Steve finds the 2nd clue, a barn and draws it in his notebook. Steve had 2 clues to what Blue's Favorite Song is which were a duck and a barn. Steve had to find the 3rd clue to he can get more information. Steve & Blue saw some chicks who were putting on a song show. They were going to sing Row, Row, Row Your Boat. They figure out the right verses and the right tone pitch for the song. Soon after, Blue & Steve skidoo back home. Not long after that, Steve hears the piano playing off screen. Steve sees the 3rd clue on a piano key. Steve touches the piano key that the little paw print was on. The paw print moves to different keys and Steve realized he just played a little tune that went "do-do-do do, do-do, do". He draws the 3rd clue in the notebook. He goes to the thinking chair to put all the clues together. Steve thought it was Rubber Ducky had a barn. But the answer was Old McDonald. After figuring out Blue's Clues everybody and the musical instruments get together for song time. Blue was piano and Steve was on guitar. They play the tune "Old McDonald". Not long after that, Steve plays "The So Long Song" and the episode ends. Trivia *This episode's closing credits music was later reused for the credit music of The Grow Show except that the banjo parts are moved to other parts of the credit music. *This is the 1st time Steve plays the guitar while singing the So Long Song. *Even though it's shown that the house has a piano, it is never seen again, *This is the 1st time that the Felt Friends can talk. Their voices were 1st heard over the phone and then they get heard again onscreen on the felt board. *The felt friends' names were Freddy and Fifi. *The answer for the clues was the same answer from Bluestock. *This is the fourth episode where Steve does not do his arm swinging dance at the beginning of the Mailtime song from "What Time is it For Blue?", "Blue's Story Time" and "What Does Blue Need?". * Steve is revealed to have a guitar in this episode. However, unlike the rest of Steve's possessions, his guitar is red with black lining. * The Song that the felt friends made up, was used as an Easter egg in a red, polygenic, building, that if you were to press your finger on the picture of the felt friends on that toy, you would hear the Easter egg from this episode. Gallery Here_it_is!_2.jpg MAIL!! 26.jpg Mail Season 1 Blue's Favorite Song.gif Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Episodes with Original Lyrics Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1996 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Season One Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Second Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:2nd Clue Skidoo Category:Book Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Steve has the old face Category:The same voice says no Category:The same voices says no Category:The farm